


Santa Claus No More (Only the Devil)

by Empathy_Supremacist



Series: Cold and Darkness, Death and Madness [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 23 Days of Wonder, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Fantasy, Drabble, Eventual Fluff, Horror, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empathy_Supremacist/pseuds/Empathy_Supremacist
Summary: Yangyang meets the unexpected on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: Cold and Darkness, Death and Madness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159391
Kudos: 11





	Santa Claus No More (Only the Devil)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 - Fairy Tale
> 
> [List of the prompts](https://mobile.twitter.com/littlewonderfic/status/1335962314328199170)

Santa Claus and his counterparts are pretty popular around the world. Everyone knows them. But as long as Yangyang grows up in Germany, he remembers Krampus better than Saint Nicholas instead.

A demonic half-human, half-goat being who punishes naughty children with birch rod and hauls the worst children to Hell.

The tale itself is scary enough to drive any children to avoid all naughty deeds. Yangyang is one of them, too. And he still believes it now even as a young adult.

That day, Yangyang walks home from the university library after finishing some assignments. It's getting late and colder now. He needs to go back to the dorm as soon as possible. 

Entering the housing next to his dorm, his eyes catch something at the stalemate next to him.

A huge monstrous being. 

His breath hitches. Its features far too familiar for him the longer he stares.

His heart pounds faster. 6 December has passed. There's no way a normal man can be as high as 10 feet. 

His body completely freezes up. Yangyang can only watch in horror and awe as the creature approaches him, mentally blaming himself for deciding to stop and take a look minutes before. 

The creature now stands towering over him, so close. 

_Thick hair,_

_Long horns,_

_Sharp fangs,_

_Long tongue,_

_Dark, demonic, dangerous_. 

Shivers creep up and down his spine. It's so much more terrifying compared to people in costum he always sees every year. And worse, he can't take his eyes off of it. 

" **You are a good boy** ," it finally speaks, surprisingly, gently, praising him. Somehow makes Yangyang feel comfortable, like _home and family and friends_. " **You are pure and kind hearted, different from boys around your age** ,"

" **You deserves a gift** ,"

In a blink of an eye, the Krampus is gone. A young man standing in its place instead. 

"Hello," he greets with a warm smile.

Yangyang gasps in disbelief. It's impossible, he should be—"Xiaojun?!"

"Long time no see, Yangyang,"

"I—how… ?" (" _Is this really you? I'm not dreaming or hallucinating, right?")_

Xiaojun inhales. "Let's just say, I was given a second chance to meet you again," his smile widens, affectionate.

As Xiaojun opens up his arms, Yangyang crashes into him with a tight hug. He sucks a deep breath between his sobs, basking in the familiar scent of spring and summer. 

"I miss you so much,"

"I miss you, too, love," Xiaojun kisses the crown of his head.

_The scent,_

_The voice,_

_The smile._

It's really him!

His dead best friend ( _and crush and lover_ ).


End file.
